pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Khesed
The nation of Khesed is a small country, with a population of 11,507,943 people. The Stadthalder, The Trooper, has pushed the nation forward in a direction favoring economy. The majority of the people in Khesed are of Caucasian ethnicity and practice no official religion. Khesed has a market economy, and its citizens pay extremely high taxes. The government of Khesed is very concerned with the happiness of its citizens. They enjoy freedom of speech, along with other fundamental rights. About Khesed Khesed is a small but steadily-growing federal socialist republic. Our national policy is that of the importance of the balance of personal freedom and societal duty. Our citizens are proud of their nation, and delight in helping each other, while competing with one another toward the betterment of society as a whole. Our economy is mostly a free market, with the government ensuring the balance of fair treatment of employees and the growth of businesses. Healthcare, electrical power, water, roads, the military, and many other vital services are under direct control of the federal government, ensuring that services are cheap yet of high quality, all to better our society. There is no greater importance to us than caring for others and providing opportunities to those without them. Because of this, our nation is very open to immigration. With that said, we are aware of the many problems of immigrants in other nations causing troubles, but we are sure of a solution: acceptance and embracement of immigrants. Everyone who comes into our nation is expected to contribute their best to our society, but we know the adjustment is difficult. Therefore we have many programs to help immigrants adjust to our society so that they can consider themselves Khesedian. Our people delight in many fundamental human rights: the right of freedom of all forms of expression, the right of freedom of movement, the right of healthcare, the right to education, the right to a fair trial by peers, the right to serve and participate in government, the right to practice any or no religion (including the prohibition of government endorsing or discriminating against any religion), and many many more fundamental rights. Khesed is very interested in the protection and improvement of the environment. We recognize that this world has provided for our existence and we must ensure its continuance of life-giving, both for survival and moral reasons. We refuse to use any fuels that add to the creation and release of greenhouse gasses and other forms of pollution. Our energy comes exclusively from renewable resources such as wind, solar, hydrostatic, tidal, wave, geothermal, and thorium power. Our vehicles only run on electricity from batteries or hydrogen fuel cells. Our highest moral law, not drawn into physical documentation, is that of a modified version of the Danish Janteloven: no individual is better or worse in value than another. Our national motto is ad astra per aspera, "to the stars through asperity". No matter what struggle we may face, personal or societal, we will band together and overcome it. We extend open arms to all nations and peoples who wish to join us in improving this world for every living thing. Category: Nation